A Deadly Alliance
by Irish girl at heart
Summary: Sookie finds herself in the middle of Vampire Politics...again! Will Eric be able to rescue her in time? You'll just have to read to find out. I don't have any claim on the characters, this is my first Fan Fiction. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**A deadly alliance**

**Chapter 1**

** (Sookie's POV)**

** I felt a cool hand grasp my arm. I was in the depths of a deep slumber, not yet coherent. I mumbled a comment to this unknown person to let me sleep longer, but clearly they did not abide. This hand yanked me out of my warm bed, and then I knew this was not the vampire who usually visits my room during the night. I opened my eyes in sheer panic, and looked into the eyes of my attacker. When I realized who it was, a wave of terror swept over my body. I let out an ear deafening shriek for help. My attacker placed another cool hand on my mouth to stifle my scream.**

** This was not the first time I was captured. Memories of the fairies who tortured me, catapulted to the front of my mind. There was no way I could handle another experience like that. I was going to do everything in my power to prevent this from happening to me again. How did I always end up in these positions? If I wasn't being kidnapped, I was beaten to a bloody pulp. This made me miss the safe, but boring, lifestyle I had before I met Bill Compton. **

**Another vampire, whom I didn't recognize, grabbed my feet and lifted me out of my bed. I began to struggle, whipping my body back and forth. The vampires were just growing more annoyed. They were many times stronger than me. Even though I was well aware of this fact I wasn't going out without a fight. They grew tired of my resistance and threw me against my bedroom wall. **

**The right side of my body hit the wall. My head was pounding, and my muscles were throbbing. I shooting pain traveled up my elbow, it was painful enough to convince me that it was broken. The oldest vampire knelt in front of me, he could smell the blood from my head wound and had a bloodlust look on his face. I began to scramble to my feet, but I was too late. **

**(Eric's POV)**

**Fangtasia was growing boring to me. Maybe it was just tonight, but I was growing increasingly restless. Humans were running around the place trying to hook up with the closest vampire. It's just pathetic really. They are so predictable, all but one. The human I was thinking of was the only creature to capture my interest in centuries. Well she wasn't fully human. I wanted to be with her tonight, but I had certain business to attend to.**

**The king ordered me to meet with some vampires from his regime to organize the placement of new sheriffs of Louisiana. Since all the original sheriffs were killed when DeCastro took over, it was now time to appoint new ones. We were all sitting at a booth, and looking at papers of prospect sheriffs. Thanks to Bill's track a vampire system, we had plenty of background on each prospect. **

**When we made our final decisions on the new sheriffs, we exchanged nods and they left the bar. Now that business was completed, I had two hours before dawn. Pam was standing by the front door with some vapid fang bangers. I decided to let Pam lock up the bar, so I could go meet up with my lover. When I was halfway to the door, a wave of fear and anguish swept over me. I knew these feelings weren't mine, which meant they belonged to Sookie. She was in grave danger. Anger began to rise up inside me. No one should have her; she was on mine and mine alone. **

**Pam could tell from the look on my face that something wrong. "Eric, what's happened?"**

"**Someone has my Sookie, and they are going to pay dearly." I hissed through my fangs as I walked out of the bar. "Lock up"**

**When I arrived at her house in Bon Temps, I could smell vampire intruders. The front door was opened, and I entered the house vigilantly. I saw Jason's unconscious body on the floor in the kitchen. I could tell he was still alive, but unconscious due to a head wound. I entered her bedroom, and it was obvious there had been a struggle. The bed side lamp was knocked over, bed covers strewn all over the floor, and there was blood on the wall. It smelled of human blood that was part fairy, it was hers. **

**I returned to the kitchen to get some information out of Jason. How could this fool have let this happen? If she were with me, she would have been safe. I shook his shoulders violently. I had no piety for him. It's not like he was a good brother to her anyway. He cared too much of his conquests than he did about his own sister.**

"**What happened?" I yelled as I shook his shoulders.**

**He came to, and looked at me confused. Then he remembered the events of the night and asked fearfully, "did they get Sookie?"**

"**I'm afraid so," I hissed. "How did they get in?"**

"**Uh …well I can't remember." He looked shocked**

"**They glamoured you. That way you would invite them in." I sighed. **

"**Oh, I guess that would make sense." He said in defeat. **

"**Do you know who did this?"**

"**No" He spat out angrily.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Everyone!

Thanks for the reviews. I got a lot of hits on the first chapter, but I would love more reviews please. I've already written chapter 3, and it's pretty good. I don't think any of you will expect what's coming up. So please keep reading. Also, I hear a lot about the contests, but how do you enter them? Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 2

(Sookie's POV: Earlier that day)

"Order's up, Sook." Antoine called from the kitchen window.

"Got it." I called from the bar. I grabbed my drinks, put them on the tray, and made my way over to the kitchen window to collect the food.

I placed the plates strategically on the tray, so that when I lifted it, the weight would be evenly balanced.

"Are you sure this burger is medium? If it isn't, I think we might have a riot on our hands." I asked him worriedly.

"It is 160 degrees, any less and she'll get eColi." He said as he shrugged his shoulders in frustration.

I nodded as picked up the tray and made my way to Mrs. Fortenberry's table. She had already sent back two burgers tonight, because to her they weren't pink enough in the center. As each burger was refused and returned to the kitchen, I could feel my tip just dwindle away. I placed the burger in front of her and refreshed her sweet tea. She didn't look the slightest bit amused or grateful. She was silent, and for her, the town gossip, that was positively scary. I smiled sweetly and placed a ketchup bottle beside the plate. She began to eat the burger, so I assumed that this one would be sufficient enough for her.

I quickly returned to my other tables. I was having a tough time keeping up with my tables tonight. I was on my second shift of the day at Merlotte's Bar and Grill. My original shift was lunch, but Holly was in need of a night alone with her fiancé. So we traded, and now I get tomorrow night off to be with Eric. I was looking forward to having a whole night with him, granted that he will be able to get a whole night away from Fangtasia and his duties as sheriff under DeCastro's new regime.

"Hey Sook, you gotta call." He said as handed me the phone. "Keep it short, were getting slammed out there."

"Thanks, Sam. I will." I answered, "Hello?"

"Sookie, meet me at Fangtasia at ten. I have some matters to discuss with you." Eric said smoothly.

"Eric, I'm working." I said as I rolled my eyes. Why does he just expect me to come running every time he calls?

"Drive over here after you get off then." He purred through the phone. "I have some extracurricular activities planned for later. Of course, we could always repeat what we did last night."

I let out a giggle. "Eric, I can't tonight. I've being working a double shift, and I'm exhausted. My feet are throbbing, my muscles are sore, and I'm just ready to hit the hay."

"I'd be more than happy to give you a full body massage."

I was so tempted that I almost gave in but then I said, "I have tomorrow off, and we can spend the whole night together."

"Why not both nights?" I could just picture him saying this, wiggling his eyebrows as he talked into the phone. Funny thing is if he was right in front of me, there would be no way I could resist.

"Eric!" I said frustrated.

"Fine. Tomorrow night, lover." He said disappointed and hung up the phone. Eric was not one for mushy goodbyes.

By the time I returned to the bar, the local patrons were feeling the effects of their alcohol. The bar was filled with laughter, which made the rest of my shift go by quickly. Of course, there were some unruly drunks, but Sam made sure to kick them out before anything bad happened. When my tables were cleaned and my side work done, I retrieved my purse from Sam's office. I said my good bye over my shoulder as I made my way to my car.

When I arrived at my home, I noticed someone sitting on the front porch. I began to slow the car as I made my way carefully down the driveway. At first I was frightened, but as I got closer I recognized Jason was the one on my porch. Actually, it could have been Dermot, who looked identical to my brother and at one point Dermot wanted to kill me. But he was under a spell at the time. When the spell was lifted, he regained his senses and had no intention of killing me. Claude and Dermot decided to move back to Monroe in the house that Claude at one point shared with his sisters. I parked my car in the driveway, and made my way to the front of the house.

"Hey Sook," Jason said as he stumbled towards the front door to meet me.

"You're drunk."

"Me? nah. I'm na…not…drunk." He said trying to steady himself.

I shook my head in shame. I could smell the alcohol on his breath. I unlocked the door, and waited for him to go inside the house. I followed behind him, making sure he could walk by himself. It was only eleven o'clock. Normally, people don't get this drunk until later in the night unless something bad happened. I was wondering what had happened to him today that would be possess him to get so drunk. Maybe it had to do with his new girlfriend Michelle.

"I broke up with her, Sook." He said.

And there was the answer to my question.

"Jason, I'm sure everything will be fine tomorrow. You just need to sleep off the booze."

"I can't...put her through it." He said sadly.

"Put her through what?" I asked him in confusion

"The Jason Stackhouse curse." He said as he waved his hands in frustration.

"What are you talking about?"

"Think about it, Sook." He said with his eyes downcast. "Maudette, Dawn, Amy, and Crystal all murdered. I'm cursed. I don't want that to happen to Michelle too."

"Jason, come inside, and we will take about this in the morning." I said as I helped him to the couch. I had originally planned to put him in the guest bedroom, but he collapsed on the couch instead. When he was passed out, I took his shoes off and placed a blanket over him. When I was finished, I went into my room to get ready for bed. I put on my favorite nightgown. I brushed my hair, and teeth. I washed the makeup off of my face, and applied some moisturizer. I was surprised by the way my brother was acting. My brother, though I love him to death, is a bit self-centered. I tried to think of what I would tell him in the morning, but I was too tired to think of it now. So I turned off the light and got into bed pulling the covers up around me.

(Eric's POV, just before dawn)

"Is she…"Pam began but was cut off.

"She is alive for now, I think unconscious." I said into my phone. "Her blood was on the walls. So she is injured, but it's not life threatening at the moment."

"We will get her back, Eric." She said. "Do you know who took her?"

"She was taken by vampires." I hissed angrily into the phone.

"Could you not trace their scent?"

"I tried, but somewhere in the woods the scent just ended." I said in frustration. "They must be able to fly."

"How did they get in to her house? She wouldn't just let any vampire in." Pam said trying to make sense of things.

"Jason was sleeping on the couch, and when he heard someone banging on the front door. He got up to answer it. The last thing he remembers was opening the door."

"Unbelievable! So he doesn't even remember what they looked like?" she asked appalled.

"No." I said angrily.

"We should go to DeCastro first." She said angrily.

"We can't accuse the king without proof, or we will both meet our final deaths."

"What do you plan to do?" she asked impatiently.

"It's almost dawn, so we will have to take our rest for the day. I can feel her, and at the moment she isn't in danger. If she was being tortured, I would feel everything she would. At nightfall, we will come up with a plan of action."


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone!

I hope you enjoy chapter 3! Please review, tell me if you like it, hate it, or whatever! Also I'll try to update as much as I can, but I can't promise daily postings.

Chapter 3

(Eric's POV)

After I awoke from my day's rest, I made my way to Shreveport to met Pam at Fangtasia. Pam had alerted the appropriate channels regarding Sookie's disappearance and to see if they had any information on her whereabouts. Which included the Alcide's Were pack, the panthers from hot-shot, and Sam. When no one knew who Sookie's captors were, I had no choice to launch a preemptive strike. Pam made the arrangements as I waited for our guests to arrive. It was important not to accuse them but simply ask for any information. I was growing more and more impatient. I wanted her back and would go through any obstacle to do so. I went back into my office while I awaited their arrival.

I heard a knock on the door, and said "you may come in."

"The King and Victor are here to see you." Pam said.

I motioned for them to come in. "Victor, Your Majesty." I said as I nodded to each of them.

They nodded in return. "What is the meaning of this meeting?" Decastro asked.

"My wife has gone missing. At the moment, all I know is that Vampires are the culprits…"

"Are you accusing the King of stealing the telepath?" Victor said in a disgusted tone.

"No, I just want to know if you have any information on her whereabouts." I said sincerely.

Victor made an attempt to spit an insult in my direction but the King made a motion for him to stop.

"I know nothing about her whereabouts," He said.

"Do you know who has her?" Pam asked impatiently and I shot her a cautious look.

"That I do know." He said vaguely. Victor gave him a concerned look.

"Who has her?" I hissed through my fangs.

"I was approached by a fellow royal, who expressed an interest in your telepath. My interests were placed elsewhere. You see, my interest is for you loyalties, Eric. This telepath is not going to last forever. You, on the other hand, will. I was thinking more for the long term while my friend was only thinking of the short term."

"I don't understand. Sookie and I are married, Victor witnessed it. No one can touch her without my permission" I said angrily.

"I have it on good authority that your telepath had no idea of the significance of the knife when she presented it to you. Therefore, you tricked her into a marriage. Seems like a charade to me. Therefore I do not recognize it."

"It is legit, I assure you. Also you pledged your protection to her when she saved your life. Why did you let another royal take her? Who has her?" I said angrily

He shot out of his chair in a fit of rage. "It is best you remember your place, Northman. You have over stepped your boundaries. I will not disclose that information with you, because it is strictly confidential."

"My apologies, your highness." I said as sincere as I could manage.

He nodded at my attempt of an apology. Pam then escorted them out of my office. When they were out of ear range, I let out an angry growl as I threw a lamp across the room, and it shattered into many tiny pieces. I knew not to push my luck any further, but I was getting desperate. As more time went by, I felt my chances of finding her gradually fade away.

I felt something stir inside me, and realized it was fear. I was waiting for some glimmer or image of where she was, but it was all black. Then I felt a pain in my chest, I immediately thought someone stabbed Sookie. I waited for my senses to track her, but instead the rest of my body started to throb in pain. I looked down and saw my veins moving around in my hands. It became stronger and stronger, that I fell to my knees.

I heard the door open and Pam say, "What are we going to do …Eric…your convulsing?"

I let out a groan of anguish as the convulsing accelerated. I didn't understand what was happening to me. I would imagine it would feel like I ingested silver, but I hadn't ingested anything since I woke up. Pam was now on the ground next to me looking more concerned than I've ever seen her. She had no idea what to do about me. In all the years we have been together, we have never seen something like this before. Eventually the pain grew too much, and seeing the look on Pam's face was the last thing I remembered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**(Sookie's POV at dusk)**

**When I woke up, I couldn't see anything given that I was blind folded. I moved around in my seat to see what damage has been done. My hands were tied behind my back, my feet tied to the chair, and my mouth was duck taped shut. I'm pretty sure my elbow is broken, because a shooting pain shot through it when I tried to move it. My head was throbbing from the wound I got when I was taken. **

**But the only thing I could think of, was that I should have gone to Eric's instead of going home that night. However, I had no idea anyone would have come after me. It had been two months since Eric's maker meet his final death. I was relieved to know that he didn't have a hold on Eric anymore. But more importantly during that time there were no threats against me. When the fairies snatched me, at least I knew about the evil fairies. I had been somewhat prepared, by carrying around squirt guns of lemon juice. But this time, it was out of the blue. **

**I heard the door open, and I began to tense up. Three sets of footsteps started their way down a long stair case. They stopped only a few steps in front of me. I began to breathe heavier. This was the part where I was going to get beat up. I could just feel it in my gut. I braced myself as best I could, waiting for them to strike. I honestly had no idea what they were going to do to me or why I was even taken. **

"_**I'm sorry." **_**I heard from one of my attackers, who was a human. They felt bad for the actions they were about to inflict on me, which I found to be odd. **

"**You know what to do," said a smooth voice.**

**I began to breathe faster, trying to free myself but I was tied so tight that I couldn't free myself from their restraints. **

"_**Sookie, I'm so sorry. I never meant for this to happen. I know you can hear me. It's Amelia…. Octavia and I are here, against our will. We know how to remove the blood bond.**_ _**If we don't do this, they will kill all of us. I knew about the spell for awhile, but I didn't tell you because I knew how you felt about Eric, even when you couldn't separate your feelings from the blood bond." She thought sadly. **_

**I shook my head, and moved more hastily in my seat. Eric was the only hope I had of getting out of here, and now I was about to lose that connection. I felt one hand on each of my shoulders, one of them was in front of me and the other was behind me. I began to sway in my chair, with my shoulders heaving back and forth as I sobbed. The hands on my shoulders began to hold me tighter to control me. They started to chant in a language I didn't recognize. I wondered if this was going to cause me any physical pain or if I would even be able to feel it? **

**They went through the chant, and paused. I haven't felt anything so far, so maybe it didn't work? The vampire in the room commanded them to continue. They chanted it at much faster rate. They repeated it over and over. Then I began to feel it. It felt like my skin was slowly peeling of my body. I let out a scream of anguish. The faster they chanted the more it hurt. My whole body was shaking uncontrollable as thoughts of death filled my head. The chanting accelerated, and as it did my body began shake at the same rate until I couldn't hear them anymore. **

**(Bill's POV)**

**I drove as quickly as I could to Fangtasia. Sam called me earlier tonight to inform me of Sookie's disappearance. I went to her house to see if I could track the captors scent. But I wasn't able to track them. The call I got from Pam was even more suspicious. Eric was unconscious on his office floor. How did this happen? Vampires do not lose consciousness unless it's during the day. But now it was only midnight. Something about this was not right. First, Sookie goes missing, and then Eric has an episode that can't be explained. When I arrived at the bar, there were barely any cars in the lot. Pam probably shut it down to tend to Eric. **

**I opened the front door, and made my way to the back. When I reached his office, I saw Pam hovering over him. She looked up when the door opened, and gave me a miffed look. They tried giving him some Trueblood to see if that would strengthen him. However, he just laid there motionless. This was truly an unprecedented sight. **

"**He will have to feed on a human." I said.**

"**A human donor should be here soon. He has only been feeding on Sookie for awhile now, so he won't be fond of feeding from a donor. It also might be hard to stop him from draining the donor." Pam said flatly.**

"**I'll interfere if he gets carried away." I offered.**

**There was a knock on the door, and Felicia entered with the human donor. This donor was a woman in her mid forties. When her brown eyes focused on Eric, she had a look of concern on her face. She dressed more like a fangbanger, with a black leather ensemble. Her brown unkempt hair sat upon her head in a messy bun. Her skin was so fair that she almost could've passed as a Vampire. **

**Pam reached for the woman's arm and bit into it exposing a steady stream of blood. She placed the woman's arm over Eric's open mouth. After a few drops fell into his mouth, his eyes instantly opened. He grabbed her down towards him as he bit her neck. He had a hungry look on his face as he sucked the blood out of her veins. The woman was getting close to being drained, her eyes were shutting, and that's when I lurched at them. It was a struggle to get him off of her, but eventually he let go. She was extremely drained, so Felicia took a bite from her wrist and let the human donor drink until she was well enough to leave. **

"**Eric… how are you feeling?" Pam asked concerned.**

**He still had a blood lust in his eyes. I handed him the Trueblood bottle, which was lying next to Pam. "Here finish this off, it might help you."**

**He gave me a curt nod as he took the bottle from my hands. He guzzled it down in a flash. Although he was almost back to normal, something was still wrong with him. **

"**She's gone." He said almost in a whisper.**

"**Yes, but working hard to find her." Pam said trying to convince him. **

"**No, Pam. She's gone." He snapped at her as blood tears trailed down his cheeks. "I can't feel her anymore…They killed her." **

**

* * *

**

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 4! There are more twists coming up, so keep reading! Please Review, and let me know what you think about it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Please enjoy chapter 5! I added a fun moment between Eric and Sookie, to lighten up the story a bit. Let me know if you like it! Please, please Review!**

**Chapter 5**

**(Sookie's POV)**

**When I woke up, I was surprised to find that my blind fold was gone, and the duck tap removed from my lips. I looked around the room trying to figure out where I was. It seemed I was being held in a basement of some sort. There were no windows, and there was only one light in the whole room. It was a very dim light, and it was hard to make out anything beyond a certain point. But I spotted Amelia sitting against the wall with a worried look on her face. She was also tied to a chair in the same way that I was. **

"**Are you okay?" she asked me nervously. **

**I sighed and said "I guess so. It doesn't hurt as much."**

**I could see her chin start to quiver, as she tried to fight back the tears. "I'm sorry," she croaked. **

"**It's okay. I know why you and Octavia had to do it." I said weakly. **

**She nodded and said "are you sure you're okay? Your skin is so red."**

"**What? Oh!" I said as I looked down at my arms and legs. My skin looked like I had gotten really awful sunburn. **

**I took a moment as slowly processed what happened to me and said, "Do you know where we are?"**

"**No, I was knocked out when they brought me here."**

"**How did they know that you figured out the spell?" I asked curiously. **

"**I don't remember telling anyone but Octavia." She said like she'd been wondering that for awhile. **

"**Did Octavia tell?" I asked shocked.**

"**No, she wouldn't. I swore her to secrecy." She said forcefully. **

"**Then who?" I retorted. "Where is she anyway? Shouldn't she be tied up with us too?"**

**Amelia looked down as she started to weep. "They killed her."**

**I was silent for a moment and then she continued, "Since your bond with Eric was so strong. It was even harder to dissolve it than we expected. You were shaking so much, and honestly I thought you weren't going to make it. She couldn't bare it anymore, and stopped chanting when you were out cold. I had to finish the rest of the spell myself because they drained her."**

"**Amelia, I'm so sorry." I tried to console her from afar. **

**She nodded and then I asked her, "What are they going to do with us?"**

"**They want to use your gift, Sookie. I don't know what all they have planned, but it can't be good." **

**I've always thought of "my gift" as a disability. But now I was thinking it was a curse, because of all the danger it has landed me in. This time an innocent person died, because she was concerned the spell would kill me. I heard the door open, and I looked directly at Amelia. She began to tense up and gave me a worried look. My body tensed as well, and I braced myself for whatever was coming next. **

**(Eric's POV)**

"**Are you sure she was killed?" Bill asked me brokenhearted.**

"**I felt her death. It was viscous and cruel. My body was convulsing as her body was, because of something they gave her or did to her."**

**Even though Pam was not one for emotions, bloody tears had stained her face. I knew Pam had cared for Sookie, even telling me that Sookie was her favorite breather. Bill stormed out of my office. I knew that he truly cared for her. He was Sookie's first love, a fact that always displeased me. But thanks to all the deception he committed against Sookie, she refused to go back to him since. He still pined for her, but she is mine or was mine. **

"**Eric, her demise will be avenged." Pam hissed. **

"**Leave me." I said furiously. "I need to be alone."**

"**Eric..." Pam said in a disillusioned tone. **

"**Rest assured. I will eviscerate the person or persons responsible for killing my lover, even if the consequences are my own final death." I shot her a look that said I'm deadly serious. **

**She left my office with an annoyed expression on her face, and Felicia followed behind her. I sat down at my desk, running my fingers through my hair thinking of where to even begin. If I approached Decastro again, he would end my existence before I could even find out who is responsible. There had been no recent threats to safety before she was missing. However, many of the surviving royals from Rhodes bombing knew exactly what Sookie was and her capabilities. Also, many prominent vampires could have spread the word about her brave actions on that dreadful day. Basically, I was at a dead end. **

**On my desk was a picture Sookie and me. It was taken here at Fangtasia. She looked gorgeous in a summer dress, with her long blonde hair cascading down her shoulders. She was smiling at the camera, and I was smiling at her. I couldn't take my eyes off of her that night. It was the last night I spent with Sookie, and it was truly incredible. Actually, I wasn't expecting to see her that night at all. But I was pleasantly surprised when she appeared at the front of my bar. She joined me at our regular booth in the back of the bar. We had discussed some items of business, but through the blood bond I could tell there was something else she sought after. Naturally, I would cater to her every whim. **

**When we arrived at my house, I carried her form the car all the way to my room in seconds. We hit the bed, and clothes were flying in every direction. I pressed my cool body against her warm body. I caressed every inch of her body with sensual kisses. When I entered her, I felt her whole body shutter as she let out a pleasurable moan. As I increased the speed of my thrusting, I could feel her nails dig into my back. My fangs were fully extended and she moved her head to the side. I lowered down, close to her neck, and bit down. She let out another moan as she came to her happy moment. It was not long afterwards when I came to mine. I licked her love nip lazily, and then rolled off of her. **

** She laid there practically panting. "What? No cuddling?" I said with a deep chuckle. **

** "I can't move. I'm in post orgasm bliss." She said as a smile swept over her face. **

** I laughed at her comment, and pulled her body onto mine. As she snuggled close to my chest, I wrapped my arms around her. I was stroking her hair as she looked up at me and said "That was amazing."**

** "I do believe it to be our finest yet." I said. "I could tell by how hard your nails digging into my back. Good thing I heal fast or I'd have bled completely out."**

** I laughed, and then she said "Oh, kiss my ass!"**

** "As you wish, my dear." I said with a sly grin as I flipped her over. She giggled but wiggled around to protest my actions. A knock at the door interrupted my fond memories, and dragged me back to present day. I beckoned for them to enter my office. When the door opened I was looking down at my desk trying to regain my senses. I looked towards the door to see who it was, and when I recognized who my unwanted guest was a growl erupted inside of me and echoed through the room.**

** "You have some nerve, Tiger. You are not supposed to be in this area without my permission." I hissed as stood up from my desk. **

** "Eric, I have something important to tell you." Quinn said through clenched teeth.**

** I launched at him in a flash. We collided into the wall, and I positioned my hand on his neck to cut off his air supply just before he tried to transform into his animal form. "What makes you think anything you have will be important to me?"**

** "I know….who took... Sookie." He gasped.**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone!

I've gotten a total of 1,547 hits on the first 5 chapters so far. So thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy my next installment. Also thanks to Kelly1981,sluggysmom, murgatroid-98, moriah93ohio,uroboros85, and charhamblin for reviewing my work so far. But I would love to hear from more of you as well. So please review it. Let me know what you like or don't like. Also, I want to keep you guys in suspense for as long as I can but I want to warn that the villain is a lot more complicated than you think!

* * *

Chapter 6

(Sam's POV)

"A local girl went missing two nights ago. Her name is Sookie Stackhouse, 26 yrs old, a barmaid at Merlotte's Bar. Authorities say that there was a struggle when she was taken from her home. Her brother was staying with her at the time. However, he was knocked unconscious when the attacker entered the home. The police have no leads so far, but are working hard to bring back Miss Sookie Stackhouse. If you have any information on her whereabouts please call the number below. Now to Diane for the weather," said the newscaster on the Television.

I turned off the TV in frustration, and returned to making drinks behind the bar. The police were never going to find her. Since she was taken by a supernatural creature, the police would have no idea where to look even if they knew who took her. Our best bet of finding her was the blood bond she shared with Eric. But if that blood bond was so strong, then why hasn't he found her yet? Good for nothing Vamp!

The town was covered in missing person's flyers. Her picture was placed on every telephone pole from here to Shreveport. I knew it was a waste of time, but it was the town's way of trying to find her. Even though most people thought Sookie was crazy due to her gift, they all cared deeply for her. Sookie was always a kind person, with a big heart and a sweet smile. She was a good person, and did not deserve this. The town banded together to form search parties that combed the area behind her house, but came up with nothing. The sheriff's department was working through all hours of the night. Even agent Weiss from the FBI was brought in to help. They knew as more time went by, the harder it would be to find her.

Jason walked into the bar, and sat down at the booth closest to the door. He looked like he hasn't slept since the night Sookie was taken. His hair was ruffled and unkempt. He was dressed in sweats, and his face was scruffy from not shaving in days. He was having a rough time of it, and I pitied him. Jason wasn't a bad guy, just a bit single-minded. I poured him a beer and brought it to his table. I placed it in front of him, and he thanked me in a daze.

"We will find her, I promise." I said trying to reassure him.

He mumbled a thank you, and took a sip of his beer. The door opened and Bill entered the bar. He walked over to us, and said "I would like to talk to the both of you in your office, Sam, if that's okay?"

We both nodded and I lead them back to my office.

"Jason, you might want to sit down when you hear what I have to tell you." Bill said cautiously.

Jason hesitated but obeyed Bill's request. "Through Eric's bond with Sookie, he felt….."

Bill hesitated for a second and Jason yelled "what? Felt what?"

"He felt the way she died." Bill said as a bloody tear trailed down his check.

"Don't say that to me!" Jason yelled. "She can't be..."

"I'm afraid, it's true. Eric can't feel any of her emotions anymore." Bill said sadly. "I'm so sorry for your loss."

Jason's face was flushed with grief and anger. In a fit of rage, he launched out of the chair towards Bill. Jason was prepared to fight him as he shoved Bill up against the wall. Even though Bill could easily take Jason out, He just stood there motionless.

Jason's chin was quivering as he said, "You should have never come back here. Sookie would still be alive today if she never met you. You got her in all this Vampire mess. You're the real reason she is died."

Bill remained silent as I tried to pull Jason away from him. He was struggling against me and said, "Don't touch me!"

"Bill, I think you better leave." I said through a shaken voice.

Bill looked helpless, but eventually nodded in agreement. He exited my office in a flash, and I let go of Jason. Jason shoved me and stormed out of my office as well. I sunk behind my desk trying to process the information I just received. I was in complete shock. How could this happen, especially to Sookie?

(Sookie's POV)

A vampire, whom I didn't recognize, was undoing my restraints. He was a big burly man with dark brown hair. I imagined he couldn't be more than 30 before he was turned. When he freed me, he yanked my arm and forced me up the stairs. He opened the large door, and pushed me through the entry. We were in the middle of a hallway, I looked down both ways not sure where to go. But then I felt his hang on my arm as he lead me down the hallway to the left. The walls were completely bare, no photos or decorations. We were heading towards another dim light. My heart began to race. I had no idea what was waiting for me at the end of this hallway.

"What are you planning to do with me?" I asked fearfully.

He gave me loathsome look and said, "Just testing out the merchandise."

As we entered, I noticed there were people stationed all around the room. The Vampires were standing along the walls waiting for the events to unfold. I counted about ten Vampires standing, and one sitting in a large chair, and the one that was holding me. In the middle of the room, were two humans tied to chairs. An expression of fear covered their faces. The burley Vampire led me to seat in front of the two humans, forced me onto the chair.

"Telepath, these humans before you are from the Fellowship of the Sun. They were part of the original group that planned to bomb the hotel in Rhodes. I have it on good authority that these pathetic vigilantes are planning a similar unpleasant incident. I need you to retrieve the information from them, so we can prevent this from happening again."

I nodded and dropped my mental shields. I knew I was in no position to protest. Also, I was the one who figured out the whole bombing scheme in Rhodes. So I wanted to help as best I could to prevent the same tragedy from happening again. I looked around the room anxiously, to see if I knew any of them. But even my attackers weren't here. I tried to gather myself as I listened to the thoughts of these humans.

One of the humans was in his mid forties. His hair was starting to grey, some wrinkles on his tanned face, and an oversized beer gut. The other human was closer to my age. He had sandy blonde hair with dark brown eyes. He was built like an athlete, maybe a football player. They started to fidget around in their seats. I closed my eyes and began to listen to their minds.

At first, they were trying not to think of anything. All I got was "la" and "Hmm", but eventually their minds began to wander. I saw flashes of a building, about four stories tall. Vampires in droves were piling into the place. All of sudden there was an explosion. The building was completely engulfed in flames.

"It will take place at a building, about four stories tall. I've never seen this place before. It could be somewhere local, but I don't know where I am." I said as I looked up at the Vampire in charge.

"Oh, my apologies telepath, you are in Lexington at the moment. But we will be moving soon. Could you tell me more about this building you see?"

I peered back into their minds. They were working hard to not reveal any secrets but I could still see the picture vividly in my mind. "It must be some sort of vampire hangout? There is a green sign on the front of the building. It's an older building, looks a bit run down. Is this ringing any bells?"

Apparently it did because he bolted of his chair, and hissed "When?"

The younger man was the one who caved. "Tomorrow night, just before dawn" I said in shock.

The lead vampire motioned for the humans to be discarded. Two vampires grabbed them, and took them down the hallway. The lead vampire was discussing plans with another Vampire. The others were waiting on orders. I could hear screams coming from the hallway now. My whole body shuttered as I shut my eyes tightly. I was trying to block out their thoughts and their screams of torture. I felt tears stream down my face. I was alone and completely helpless.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone,

Sorry it's been awhile since i posted. I was suffering from writers block all week. So I'm hoping that this chapter will be okay. Please read and review!

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**(Eric's POV)**

"**You have some nerve, Tiger. You are not supposed to be in this area without my permission." I hissed as stood up from my desk. **

"**Eric, I have something important to tell you." Quinn said through clenched teeth.**

**I launched at him in a flash. We collided into the wall, and I positioned my hand on his neck to cut off his air supply just before he tried to transform into his animal form. "What makes you think anything you have will be important to me?" **

** "I know….who took... Sookie." He gasped.**

** I reluctantly loosened my grip on his throat, and Quinn instantaneously gasped for air. When his breathing slowed to a normal rate, he glared at me as he tried to control himself. He wanted to fight me, I could see it in his eyes, which is why I didn't trust him enough to fully let go. Honestly I wanted to snap his neck, and I had every right to. He blatantly defied the pact I made with Sookie. He had no right to be in area 5 without my permission. But on the other hand, he was supplying me with the only lead to Sookie's murderer. I hated to admit it, but I needed to know what he knows. **

"**Explain" I hissed.**

** "She was taken by the King of Indiana's underlings." He said still trying to reign in his anger against me. **

"**That's absurd. I performed their marriage ceremony. They wouldn't deceive me in this way." I retorted. **

"**Eric, it's true." He said as he reached into his pocket to pull out a slip of paper. "Last I heard they were at this address."**

** With my free hand I took the paper from his hand, still maintaining a grip on his neck. "How did you get your grimy paws on this information?"**

** "I'm still indebted to the Vampires. When I was getting ready for a fight, I overheard some Vampires in the hallway, talking about their plan to take Sookie was a success. So I came as soon as I could, when no one was looking. I knew you would want to find her as soon as possible." **

"**Why should I believe you?"**

"**I owe her. Also, I still love her, and I want her to be safe. And since you're still standing here while she's in danger, means that this is the only option you got."**

**I let go of him completely, and said "This is more of a revenge mission. They took Sookie's life. You were too late."**

**Quinn looked deeply confused, which I thought to be peculiar. The woman he claims to love is dead, and yet he feels no remorse? I ordered him to leave. He hesitated at first, but then he obeyed as he slammed the door as he left. I returned to my desk to grab my cell phone. I dialed Pam's number waiting impatiently for her to answer. I studied the slip of paper in my hand, and I was ready for battle. **

"**Yes Master." Pam said in a dry tone.**

"**I need you to call up the Were pack, and any contacts we have that will help avenge Sookie. When you're finished, have everyone meet at my house. We have much to do in such little time. We are going to war." **

**(Sookie's POV)**

** After the screams stopped, I tried to pull myself together. I wiped the tears from my eyes, and tried to steady my breathing. I knew they were dead, and in a way I felt responsible. However, I knew even without my gift they still would have died. They planned to destroy many influential Vampires. And these Vampires were not the type to hand over the culprits to the police.**

**When I opened my eyes, I noticed that the lead Vampire had returned to his large chair, and was staring at me intensely. He was about six feet tall with broad shoulders, short red hair, and beautiful green eyes. He must not have been very old when he was turned into a Vampire, probably in his late teens. However, I wondered how long it had been since he was turned. **

** The Vampires were making arrangements for our next move, and had cleared the living room. The only people in the room with me were the Burly Vampire and the one in charge. I was waiting for them to say something, or drag me somewhere else. But neither of them moved or said anything. My curiosity was getting the best of me. I wanted to know who he was, who they all were, and what was going on at that building. **

"**What is going to happen to the vampires in that building? I asked him.**

"**The proper authorities are being alerted as we speak. Offensive actions will be taken." The lead Vampire said flatly. "You saved many of our kind, Telepath."**

"**Why were so many Vampires going to this place?"**

"**It's a governing body for Vampires in this region, it's called …"**

"**Amun." I said under my breath.**

"**Oh, so I take it that your Vampire has confided in you?" He said in a surprised tone. **

"**Yes, he did."**

"**Well it seems that we have a traitor, one close to the board members. Only Vampires are supposed to know where the headquarters are located."**

"**So a Vampire got too chatty with their lover huh?" I said jokingly trying to lighten the tension in the room. **

**He nodded and said "Yes, one who was a fellowship of the Sun spy." **

"**Was?" I croaked.**

"**Yes, he has been taken care of." He said waving his hand nonchalantly. **

"**Who are you?" my voice sounding more haggard than I would like. **

** He leaned forward in his chair, still maintaining an intense stare with me, and said "My name is Reid Fitzpatrick. I'm a sheriff from Indiana."**

** "Indiana?" I asked in confusion. **

** "Yes, I have orders from the king to make sure you arrive at the royal estate by dawn tomorrow."**

** "But Eric was the one who performed the marriage between the King of Indiana and Mississippi. Why would they betray him by taking me?** **Russell told me that he didn't have a grudge against me."**

** He leaned back in his chair with a look of frustration on his face. "The King in your region approved of this little arrangement, and Russell has no idea. Bart wants to give you to Russell as a belated wedding gift. After your loyalties are switched over, Bart will present you to him as a part of the royal entourage. Apparently, Russell was pretty fond of you when you visited his estate in Jackson."**

**The rest of the Vampires returned to the room. I could hear cars pulling up outside. Reid motioned to the Burley Vampire and I felt a hand grasp my arm. Unfortunately, he yanked the arm with a broken elbow. I yelped in out in pain. But He simply just grabbed the other arm, and led me outside. Anubis traveling cars had arrived equipped with coffins. The Vampires took their days rest in the coffins located in the back of the cars. The drivers were humans, and at that point I didn't know how far we would be traveling. When I got into car, exhaustion swept over my body. I closed my eyes, and slept like the dead. **


	8. Chapter 8

Hey Everyone,

Here is Chapter eight, please read and review. I just wanted to clear up that it is the king of Indiana instead of Illinois in the book series. In "All Together Dead" (in the paperback version) page 161 second paragraph, Quinn announces the marriage of Russell Edgington of Mississippi and Bartlett Crowe of Indiana. I looked it up before i started writing this story, because i wanted to be as authentic as i could. Also, what i thought was interesting is if Vampires changed their names when they got married Russell would be Russell Edgington Crowe...hmmm interesting. Anyways, i hope your enjoying the story so far, i got about 600 hits just yesterday so I'm pretty proud of my first attempt at fan fiction.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**(Pam's POV)**

"**Eric… how are you feeling?" **

**Bill handed him the Trueblood bottle, and said "Here finish this off, it might help you."**

**He nodded as he took the bottle from Bill's hands. Eric guzzled it down in a flash. Although he was almost back to normal, something was still wrong with him. He was still weak, but I was more concerned about the bloody tears that were forming in his eyes. I wondered what had affected him this way?**

"**She's gone." He said almost in a whisper.**

"**Yes, but working hard to find her." I said trying to convince him. **

"**No, Pam. She's gone." He snapped at me as blood tears trailed down his cheeks. "I can't feel her anymore…They killed her." **

"**Are you sure she was killed?" Bill asked.**

"**I felt her death. It was viscous and cruel. My body was convulsing as her body was, because of something they gave her or did to her." Eric answered. **

**I was worried about my master. Never before have I seen something like this. Especially to a Vampire is as strong as Eric. I wondered how the aftermath of her death will affect him. If he would let the grieving get to him and cloud his judgment. He was vulnerable now, and this could be detrimental to everything he has established. He had gone soft when he started to see Sookie, now that she was dead I was going to have to work overtime to make sure he will keep his rightful position and everything he worked for.**

**If I said I didn't care about Sookie, I'd be lying. She was my favorite breather. Everything was more exciting when she was around. Before her, it had been a long time since Eric and I were in a battle. But since we met her there were supernatural battles, a horrific bombing, and abductions. There was never a dull moment when she was around. However, I admired her character more. She was brave in the face of danger, a quick thinker, and had a never ending compassion for others. I found her to be very refreshing and unique. I felt something wet on my face that I hadn't felt in centuries. I placed a hand to my cheek to catch it, when I pulled my hand away I was surprised to see the blood on my fingers. I had bloody tears rolling down my checks. I was grieving for a human, which was a very unusual process for a Vampire to mourn the death of a human. But to Eric and me she was more than that. **

"**Eric, her demise will be avenged." I hissed angrily. **

"**Leave me." Eric said furiously. "I need to be alone."**

"**Eric..." I said in a disillusioned tone. **

"**Rest assured. I will eviscerate the person or persons responsible for killing my lover, even if the consequences are my own final death." He said as he shot me a look that said I'm deadly serious.**

**I hesitated for a moment, but then obeyed my master's orders. Felicia left first and then I slammed the door as I exited Eric's office. I was enraged, why were waiting? We should be acting on this, developing a plan, working hard to bring her murderer to a slow and painful justice. Well, I wasn't going to sit around and wait for the answer to fall in my lap. I grabbed my car keys, got in my car, and sped away from Fangtasia. **

**I arrived into Bon Temps in half the time it usually took me. I pulled into her driveway, as close as I could get to the house. The police surrounded the area with crime scene tap. Silly humans! There was no way they would be able to catch a vampire, especially the police in Bon Temps. They were probably still thinking it was human culprit, but if humans were responsible Eric would have caught them before they got out of the driveway.**

**I got out of the car and ducked under the tap as I walked towards the house. I entered through the doorway as I surveyed the area. Eric didn't have much to go on, but we had to find away to avenge her death. In the house there were many mixtures of smells which included humans, werewolves, and a slight trace of Vampires. The scent of the Vampires was wearing off. I knew that if Eric couldn't follow their trace then I wouldn't be able to either. I was hoping maybe they left something behind that would clue me in on who was the guilty party. **

**I walked through the living room carefully inspecting it. It was eerie, because it was completely how she left it, not a thing out of place. A photo hung on the wall, it was of Sookie, her Gran, and her brother out in a summer's day when she was a child.** **They were all smiling brightly at the camera. I stared at it for awhile, studying her facial expression of childhood innocence. I could feel more tears forming in my eyes, and I quickly looked away. **

**I entered her bedroom, where I saw the broken lamp, bed sheets strewn on the floor, and the blood stain on the wall. I carefully scanned the room searching for anything that could be Vampire related. I looked under the bed and nightstand but came up short handed. Vampires are notorious for covering up crime scenes. I knew they wouldn't leave anything around, but this was all I could think to do. My cell phone started to ring, and I quickly answered my master's call. **

"**Master" I said in a bored tone.**

"**I need you to call up the Were pack, and any contacts we have that will help avenge Sookie. When you're finished, have everyone meet at my house. We have much to do in such little time. We are going to war."**

"**On my way." I said gladly, that was more like the master I was accustomed to. **

**(Quinn's POV)**

"**I know….who took... Sookie." I gasped.**

** Eric's hand was latched onto my neck, preventing my breathing. When he processed what I said, he loosened his grasp just enough so I could tell him what I know. I hated working for or with Vampires, but more importantly I hated the Vampire that was standing in front of me. I loved Sookie Stackhouse, and she picked a future with him instead of me. I could have given her more than he could. They would never have children, and she would be the only one in that relationship who would grow old and die. How could she have wanted that?**

"**Explain" he hissed at me.**

** "She was taken by the King of Indiana's underlings." I said still trying to compose myself. I had a mission, and I had to complete it. **

"**That's absurd. I performed their marriage ceremony. They wouldn't deceive me in this way." He said angrily. **

"**Eric, it's true." I said as I reached into my pocket to pull out a slip of paper. "Last I heard they were at this address."**

** He took the paper from my hands, and asked "How did you get your grimy paws on this information?"**

** "I'm still indebted to the Vampires. When I was getting ready for a fight, I overheard some Vampires in the hallway, talking about their plan to take Sookie was a success. So I came as soon as I could, when no one was looking. I knew you would want to find her as soon as possible." **

"**Why should I believe you?"**

"**I owe her. Also, I still love her, and I want her to be safe. And since you're still standing here while she's in danger, means that this is the only option you got."**

**I was surprised when he let me go, and said "This is more of a revenge mission. They took Sookie's life. You were too late."**

**This wasn't part of the plan, but I could tell it was true by the look on his face. He had bloody tears smeared on his face, and more forming in his eyes. I knew he would be able to tell if anything happened to her because of the blood bond, but I didn't understand why they killed her? I tried to contemplate what happened but it just didn't make any sense. I did what they asked me to, but they said she would be okay. Eric was now giving me a curious look, and then he ordered me to leave. I hated taking orders from anyone but especially from him. **

**I made my way out of Fangtasia feeling guilty about what happened to Sookie, and when I was outside I felt my cell phone vibrate in my pocket. I got into my car and answered the phone, "Hello?"**

"**Is everything in place?" said the voice on the receiving end.**

"**Yes" I said angrily. **

"**Good work, Quinn."**

"**Okay, I did what you asked. I'm out of your debt now, so don't expect any more favors." I growled into the phone.**

"**I'm not through with you yet, Tiger. I have more work for you to do. I'll have more details for you at a later date."**

"**No, I'm…" I started to shout but I heard the phone click.**


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone,

Sorry it took me awhile to update, but i had a busy week this week. Anyways here is chapter 9, i hope you enjoy it. Thank you for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites! Would love to hear from more of you though!

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**(Sookie's POV)**

**When I woke up, I looked out the tinted windows. I assumed that it was still hours before noon. I must have only slept for two hours or so. I looked down at my hands to notice they were not bound by rope, and neither were my feet. I looked around the car to notice that Amelia was sitting in the next seat across from me, fast asleep. They must have put her in the car after I had already fallen asleep. All the Vampires were all asleep in the back of the car in their light tight coffins. There weren't any day time guards around to prevent us from escaping. **

**The car was setup kind of like a limo with a window that separated the driver from the passengers. So the driver wouldn't be able to prevent us from escaping either. No one would notice that we escaped until we were already out. And then we'd run like hell away from the human driver, if they even decided to come after us. Plus, the Vampires won't be able to pursue us until the sun sets, which we could be long gone by then. Or we could hide out somewhere safe until I could get a hold of Eric. **

**My mind was a whirl trying to think of a way to make this work. But the most important fact was that we could actually escape them. I panicked, and quickly started to shake Amelia's shoulders. If we were going to do this we needed to do this now. The further we get away from them the better. She whined when I tried to wake her but it just made me shake her faster. She sat up in her seat and rubbed her eyes.**

"**Where's the fire?" She asked.**

** "Amelia, we can escape." I whispered. **

** "Are you nuts?" she asked anxiously. "How?"**

** "Its daytime, they won't be able to come after us until dusk."**

** She gave me a weary look. "Are you sure about this?"**

** "Yes, think about it. We have no guards around us. It's not even noon yet, so they won't be able to come after us for awhile. We will be long gone by that time."**

"**Okay," she said with an uneasy nod.**

"**Just wait for a public place, if there are cops around the better chance we have of escaping the humans if they decide to pursue us. We're going to have to roll out of the car so we'll have to pick the best spot. I don't know how much longer we have on this trip so we will have to do it very soon."**

** She nodded in agreement. I was happy we had a plan, and that we were actually getting out of this mess. I could just picture it, waiting at a secure location until Eric was able to come get me. I'd give anything to see him again. I still wondered what was taking him so long to come after me. Had Victor chained him with silver again? I know that the blood bond was gone, but surely he still would find a way to rescue me, right? The blood bond wasn't the only connection we shared. **

** Since there was no way I could see the front due to the window separating us from the driver, I pressed my face as close to the window as I possibly could. I was able to see a bit further up. We were driving through a small town. I could see a diner coming up, and as luck would have it two cop cars were parked in the parking lot. I motioned to Amelia and she got close to me anticipating our escape. I pulled down the handle to the door, and tried to push it open. It didn't open at first, and I just thought I wasn't pushing hard enough. I pushed with all my weight and the door still wouldn't budge. Amelia began to push on it two, and with even with the two of us the door didn't open. When we passed the diner, I began to panic as I pushed against the door as hard as I could. **

** "You might want to stop that, it's no use. Child proof locks. Mr. Fitzpatrick warned me about you." Said a voice coming from a speaker installed into the roof of the car. **

** "Fine, I'll just break the window." I said as I stood and tried to kick the window out with my foot.**

** "That's bulletproof glass. If a bullet can't break through it neither will your foot." He said flatly.**

** I slumped back in my seat watching as my chance to escape pass me by. "How did you know?"**

** "We have a camera installed back there. Anubis had to update security due to all the attacks from the fellowship of the sun. It is our duty to make sure our Vampire guests arrive at their destination safely. Mr. Fitzpatrick isn't going to be happy when he finds out that you tried to escape." **

**(Eric's POV) **

** "Is it true?" Alcide asked as the Anubis vans started to arrive. "Did Sookie die?"**

** I nodded, and said "I have the address of the culprits who killed Sookie. I am not aware of how many Vampires will be at this location. We could very well be out numbered, but I'm not leaving until whoever killed my Sookie has met their true death."**

** I paused for a moment to make sure they understood what they will be getting themselves into, and then I continued, "I have arranged for Anubis to provide travel for all of you who wish to go to Lexington, and a safe house within a short distance from the location if needed. It will take until dusk to get there. You are under no obligation to go, but remember the favors Sookie did for you. This is your chance to repay her.** **We have about an hour before dawn. Therefore it is crucial that we depart now."**

** There was no hesitation from the crowd. Everyone began to form lines in front of the vans. Alcide gave me a slight nod as he stepped into one of the vans. I watched as the Were pack followed his lead. Bill and Judith were already getting in to their light tight coffins. Once they were settled, they were loaded in the back of Alicide's van. Calvin and his panthers filed into the next set of vans. I approached Jason who was awaiting his turn with an uncertain expression on his face. **

** Jason turned to me and said, "We can't come back without her body. She needs to buried properly, next to my Gran."**

** "You have my word." I said as I handed him the duffle bag.**

** He gave me a confused look, and said "what's this?"**

** "Since it isn't a full moon and you won't be able to transform into your panther form. I wanted to make sure you were able to fight. It consists of silver chains and wooden stakes. If you are overwhelmed by the Indiana Vamipres, get back to the safe house as fast as you can. Understand?"**

** He nodded, and said "thanks" as he motioned towards the bag. **

** Jason joined Sam in the van that Pam and Felicia's coffins were loaded in to. When everyone was settled in the vans, I retired into my coffin and was loaded into the next van. At first I couldn't sleep since it was not yet dawn. I stared at the roof of my coffin for awhile, and then a memory of Sookie flashed into my head. **

**After I had temporarily lost my memory due to an unruly witch, Sookie opened her house to me. It's ironic to think that a human could protect a Vampire, but that is exactly what she did. I hid in her house while witches were pursuing me for my business and my body. When Chow killed one of the witches, a spell was cast that would cause me to lose my memory and appear as close to my heart's desire without remembering who it was. Even though I was unaware of why I wanted her, I still was attracted to her like a magnet. In my amnesia state, I only felt comfortable when I was around her, and the first time we made love was like something I've never felt before. And thanks to these Indiana underlings, I wouldn't feel that way again. I thought of the things I would do to them as I drifted off to sleep. **

** I felt the car come to a stop many hours later, as I woke from my day's rest. The lock was released to my light tight coffin, and I began to raise the lid. Anubis had placed new protections on the coffins since the rise in the Fellowship of the Sun's attacks against all Vampires. The new coffin is only designed to be opened from the inside, and only when the sun has set. It has a clock inside, and when that clock reaches the hour of dusk in that area, the lock automatically opens. **

**I got out of my coffin, and waited for everyone to assemble outside of the vehicles. I explained the course of action that we would use to take control of the house. When we were all in formation, we made our dissention on the house. We formed a three pronged attack, with the Were pack surrounded the house from the right, the Hotshot pack approaching from the left, while Pam, Bill, Judith and I brought up the center. Jason and Sam were following right behind me. Jason was draped silver chains around him, and packed with wooden stakes in his pockets. Sam had transformed into a lion waiting for his chance for action. I broke in the front door, and we began filing into the house anticipating an upcoming battle. Judith, Bill, and I searched the upstairs while the others searched the down stairs, and the surrounding areas of the house. The upstairs rooms were completely empty. I raced down the stairs to meet the others, still hoping to catch the king of Indiana's underlings. **

** "The house is clear." Pam said disappointed.**

** "Fuck." I said in frustration.**

** "There are tire tracks here." Alcide called from the outside as he pointed to the gravel. "Must have been multiple vehicles."**

** "Do you think you can track the cars?" Jason asked as we all made our way outside to meet him.**

** "I have a better idea." I said. "Everyone back to the safe house."**


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everyone,

Here is chapter 10, i hope you enjoy it. i've never described a battle scene before, so i hope i was accurate enough. Anyways, thanks for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites. I'm going to Ireland soon to visit family, so i won't be able to update as much. But i think we are about half way through with the story. So please read and review. i love to hear what you guys think!

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**(Sookie's POV)**

The royal estate of Indiana had a gigantic, yet lush front lawn equipped with many small gardens placed closer towards the house. There were exotic plants and colorful flowers that lined the sides of the driveway. As we approached closer to the left side of the house, I noticed that the house had a built in archway that connected the garages to the main house. The house looked similar to a two story French chateau. The walls were red bricked with white shutters surrounding each window. There were many windows on both floors, but they had been modified to eliminate the light from entering inside. When we were through the archway, we arrived into the courtyard. There were multiple large garages along the left side of the house, an extravagant water fountain in the center of the courtyard, and ornate doors leading into the house on the right.

There were guards placed throughout the court yard, and many more came out of the house when we arrived. While they were unloading the coffins, I was trying to think of another way to escape. My last attempt failed, but how was I suppose to know that there would be child proof locks on the vans? I scanned the courtyard, and noticed guards coming towards my door. Even if I could overpower them enough to get past them, there were guards placed by the archway which was the only way out. Not to mention all the guards just standing around in the area. I wouldn't make it far if I tried to escape again, especially if these guards were supernatural beings which I assumed that they are.

I heard a door open, and turned towards Amelia who was being forced out of the vehicle. Since I was on the right side, I turned body to where my left arm would be more accessible to the guard as I held my right arm closer to my body. Next my door opened, and I was jerked out of the car. I was forcefully led into the house. If you thought the outside was fancy, the inside was ten times more extravagant. There was marble flooring throughout the house, elegant antique furniture, and as far as I could see everything was excessively decorated. Well everything except for the basement which was where we were housed, again.

Amelia and I were restrained to chairs on opposite sides of the room. The bulky guards took pleasure in making sure the ropes were tied tight enough that it rubbed our skin raw. When they were content with the job they performed, they left us alone to our thoughts. On each of their faces was a smug smile, and I couldn't wait for the day when I could slap that grin off their faces. As thoughts of freedom dominated my mind, I felt my eyes struggling to stay open. Eventually, I shut my eyes as I drifted in out of sleep for the rest of the day.

I awoke when a door was violently opened and slammed loudly against the wall. I tensed in my seat as Fitzpatrick and his men dashed into the room, at speed that my human eyes could not follow. As he was standing in front of me I could see the rage on his face. At the same pace, I felt his hand hit my cheek which knocked the wind out of me. My check busted open, which scared me. A fresh bloody wound in a room filled with hungry Vampires. Then I felt his hand grasp my chin as he turned my face towards him.

He was about an inch from my face, when he said angrily "if you would have changed your loyalties to the king, you would have been pampered here."

I glared at him as tears were stinging my eyes. He continued "I had already scheduled a doctor to set that arm of yours. I bet it still hurts doesn't it?" He then jerked at my hurt arm, and I screamed out in pain.

"It will be in your best interest to be loyal to the King. There is a suite upstairs equipped with everything you will ever need. All you have to do is stop trying to run. This is your new life, accept it."

Everything I could want, my ass! All I wanted was my freedom, and to be reunited with Eric. "If only I was a materialistic woman, but I'm not." I said not backing down.

He stepped back as he studied me carefully. "Telepath, who was your Vampire lover?"

I remained silent at first, but when he was about to jerk on my arm again I said, "Eric Northman."

He froze for a moment as a surprised look registered on his face. He knew Eric. I wonder what there connection was, and how they knew each other. But when his fangs extended with a sly smile, I knew it couldn't have been a good one.

"That's rich, the legendary Viking succumbing to a human? You must be good." He said as he arched an eyebrow. "I will cater to you're…. other needs."

I felt my stomach flip like I might get sick at any moment. His hand was on my face, and I turned my head away from him as an attempt to remove myself from his grasp as much as I could.

"Master, everything is in place." One of the other Vampires said as she entered the room.

"And the King?" He asked as he slowly backed away from me.

"He is in transit."

"Perfect. Telepath, we will finish this conversation later." He said as he stroked my cheek, and in flash they were gone.

**(Eric's POV)**

I got the information we needed by glamouring on of the Anubis driver. The driver checked the departure and arrival addresses on the computer that was built into the Van. When he found the address we needed, everyone loaded back into the vans. We arrived at our destination three hours later. The driver gave us a gathering point for us to meet when our business had been completed. The vans had departed, and now it was time to fill my desire for revenge. Our plan of attack had to change, since this house was a royal estate built like a fortress. The only entrance into the house was through the archway, which I knew would be heavily guarded. I've been to many royal estates in my existence to know that guards will be placed all throughout the premise. After the new plans were communicated, we made our way onto the estate moving swiftly.

There were guards placed strategically around the premise. I took out the first two guards who were standing near the front gate. Our Vampires were the first prong of attack. We were able to scale the walls quickly, which allowed us to take out any guards that were scouting out the wall tops. We let the bodies fall outside of the fort grounds trying not to give any of the guards on the inside an advanced warning of the attack on the estate. When the wall tops were clear, I peered over the wall to find the optimal spot to sneak up on the guards. I was surprised to see that there weren't as many guards as I was expecting. I nodded to Pam, and we leaped down followed by Bill, Judith and Felicia.

There was a mixture of guards, some vampires some Werewolves. We were outnumbered, but not by much. As the battle began we fought with such intensity that the guards started to fall. The need for vengeance fueled us, so that we fought at double our normal strength. I personally refuse to leave this place with anyone living or undead. The guards in the courtyard launched at us from every angle. A werewolf was in mid air pouncing towards me, I immediately snapped his neck as I launched at another guard. After I took care of the guards in my way, I noticed that with our combined effort there were only a few guards left to go. I motioned to Pam, and we charged fighting fiercely until they fell as well.

When the amount of guards dwindled down to a few, the doors to the house opened as more underlings sprinted out. They positioned into their battle stances awaiting an attack. The oncoming group of vampires looked confident, that they could easily end this rebellious front. There were only five of us compared to their twenty. Just before they decided to launch a preemptive strike, I whistled for reinforcements. As Werewolves, Panthers, Jason equipped with many strands of pure silver, and a lion charged into the courtyard, the Indiana underlings' expressions changed from confident to fearsome.

A sly smile spread across my face as I could feel the power of the battle shift in our direction. "I believe you took something of mine." I hissed as my fangs extracted.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey everyone!

This will probably be my last update for this month, since i will be out of the country for a little while on vacation. So i hope you enjoy Chapter 11. I will work on chapter 12 before i leave, but i want it to be really good so I'm going to take my time on it. Please read and review. I enjoy reading your comments, and thank you to all who have commented already.

* * *

Chapter 11

(Eric's POV)

When my fangs extracted, it set of a chain of motions as the Vampires among the underlings extracted their fangs, and positioned into their fighting stances. Supernatural beings are renowned for not turning down a good fight regardless of the situation. Even though they knew they were outnumbered, battle cries were announced as both forces clashed together.

Panthers and wolves were launching through the air at their rivals. Their teeth sunk into the underlings flesh as they ripped limbs from their bodies. Sam had joined in with the wolf pack as the dominated another Vampire. Although we were overpowering them greatly, some of the Indiana vampires were very skilled fighters, throwing the wolves out of their way like they were mere flies. I had to give the wolves credit though. Every time they were thrown to the ground, as soon as they regained their scenes they returned to action. Pam and I changed our positioning to take out their strongest fighters. Bill and Judith joined our effort as we demolished their stronghold.

I was most impressed with Jason, who was throwing stands of silver on the vampires, as a way of pinning them down to the ground, making it easier for him to stake them. After they were staked he would retrieve the silver and move on to the next set of Vampires. I was moving swiftly as torn body parts were being thrown through the air. I ripped off one of their heads, and threw at another vampire who was about to attack Jason. The vampire was knocked down as Jason threw silver on him, to subdue him while he brought the underling to his final death. I kept a watchful eye on him as I fought fiercely, because I owed it to Sookie to protect her kin.

Eventually with a combined effort, the opposing side was reduced to dead bodies and puddles of bloody guts. I was anticipating more underlings to surround us, in attempt to defend the royal estate. The king should have been here with his royal entourage with many sheriffs and strong fighters. Why were there so few guarding the estate? In all my years, I've never seen a royal state without the proper security procedures in place. Something was wrong. The takeover had been too easy. Surprisingly enough we had no deaths on our side, but many were banged up and bleeding.

"That was too simple. There should be more, and any Vampire would have heard the battle." I said as I pondered the situation over. Everyone began to look around nervously, expecting them to pop in a surprise attack. I quickly came up with a plan, it was imperative to our cause to keep the upper hand.

"We have no choice but to raid the estate. Bill and Judith take a few panthers with you to search the second floor of the house. Pam and Felicia take some wolves with you. Search the down stairs and any basements. I will take the rest of you to search the outside along the edges of the estate. None of the Indiana underlings should make it out alive." I said furiously, still in battle mode. "Also, it is vital that we find Sookie's body so that she can be buried properly. I suspect that her body might be buried on the grounds. Meet back here when you're finished. If you're in trouble I will be able to hear your call, and will rush to your defense."

Everyone scattered into their assigned groups as proceeded to our selected tasks. I watched as the two groups rushed into the house. With the same enthusiasm my group, which consisted of Jason, Sam, and the rest of the Supes, stormed through the archway out onto the back yard. We scaled through the yards, leaving no tree or stone unturned. As I flashed through the premise a bit ahead of my group, I couldn't detect any other underlings nor did I see any freshly disturbed ground. When the grounds outside were thoroughly searched we decided to head back to the meeting point.

Bill's group was the first back to the meeting point. "Did you find anything?" I asked hopefully.

"No, nothing, I take it that you didn't find anything either." He answered.

I shook my head as I tried to contemplate what has happened. Where had the king gone? And where were the ones who had taken and killed Sookie? They would have taunted me with their malicious proceedings when I spoke earlier. No Vampire could resist an ego boost like that, especially over a vampire of my stature. No, something was just not right here. I could feel it in every fiber of my being. But I had no clue what had to be done next. I had to have my revenge on the ones who grievously wronged Sookie.

(Pam's POV)

As we proceeded into the house, I anticipated that they would jump out at me in every direction. I was thirsty for this fight, expecting to defend myself at any second. As I cautiously made my way into the living room, I noticed everything in the place looked very pricey. I wondered how much it would annoy the king if these rare and precious things were damaged. As I approached an ornate vase, I knocked it off the pedestal it was residing on.

"Oops," I said with a causal shrug.

"Pam?" Felicia asked surprised my actions.

I knocked over another expensive piece, knowing that any vampire in the house could hear it. They would finally make their move to prevent me from ruining anymore of the kings valued objects. If there wasn't anyone in here then it would be a nice surprise for the King to have when he got home. And who would show up to the kings compound without bringing some sort of surprise or gift with them? That's just rude manners.

Felicia began to get my drift, and followed my actions as she knocked over many gaudy figurines on the mantel piece. I was in the process of ripping the couches when a familiar smell hit me, overpowering my senses.

"It's..." Felicia began but I interpreted.

"Her corpse…" I said as I got off the couch and followed the smell. We dashed towards the source as fast as we could. I was dreading to see what they did to her body, but more importantly I wanted to get her body out of there. It was my master's command, and I will fulfill his wishes. I opened the door, and saw two sleeping women tied up in a chair. But to my surprise I could hear them both breathing. If I had a heartbeat, it would have froze at that moment.

Sookie's blonde hair was messy and matted. She was thinner, like she hadn't eaten in days. She had a fresh wound to her cheek, and an old wound on her head that I guessed happened when she was taken. Felicia went to undo Amelia's restraints as I began to untie Sookie. Sookie began to stir in her seat, as soon as she felt my hands undo the rope that bound hers. I quickly finished untying her hands, and then moved onto her feet. When she realized someone was in the room, her eyes sprang open in fear. But her facial expression changed when she recognized me. I gazed into her blue eyes, as I finished untying her feet awaiting her reaction.

"Pam?" she asked haggardly, looking down at me.

"Yes, my favorite breather?" I asked as felt bloody tears falling down my cheeks.

Sookie threw an arm around me, and said between sobs "I don't think I ever been so happy to see you!"

I rose from my kneeling position, when we parted. "Likewise my friend, but there is a Viking outside that will be even more happy to see that you are alive. Come with me." I said as I extended to her my hand.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone,**

**So sorry it took me forever(!) to write this chapter. Thank you for being so patient. And thank you for all of your reviews and well wishes for my vacation. I had an awesome time in Ireland, can't wait to go again. But anyways can't wait to hear what you think about my latest installment, and if the story is going in the direction that you thought it would. And if you have any predictions. Let me know what you think. The more reviews the better.  
**

* * *

Chapter 12

(Pam's POV)

At the sound of her reunion with Eric, I heard her heart skip a beat as a sweet smile spread across her face. I knew she was eagerly waiting to reunite with him as well. However, I was mystified as to how she was still alive. Hadn't Eric felt her death? Did he secretly know she was actually alive? It wouldn't be like him to lie about her in that way. On the other hand, he does have a tendency to hide his agendas, but I was usually included in the plan. And this time I'm left completely in the dark. Also, why was Amelia captured as well? Was she at Sookie's house the night she was taken?

She placed her left hand into mine, but I noticed that she held her right arm closer to her. I took a second glance at it, and saw that a bone was slightly sticking out near her elbow. I shook my head in disgust at how badly they treated her. Granted, if she were a normal human, she would have been completely drained by now. Not all vampires treat humans as well as we treat Sookie. It is vital that I get her to Eric quickly, so that he could heal her. It is imperative that after she is healed, that we find out what's really going on here. In order to speed up the process, I scooped her up into my arms as we made our way up the stairs and out of the basement. Felicia was ahead of me, carrying Amelia to her safety.

After the house was raided, everyone was supposed to remain at the meeting point outside in the courtyard to wait for us. Felicia and Amelia walked through the door way first, and I quickly followed soon after. When I walked through the doorway, the breathers facing our direction let out a collective gasp and cheers as they realized Sookie was still alive. They transformed back into their human form as a commotion began to stir. Bill froze in his tracks when he saw us, stunned that she was still alive. Eric was facing away talking to Bill, but swung around to see the source of the commotion. His face fell into a state of shock when he locked eyes on her. In a flash he was next to me, looking at Sookie up and down in pure astonishment.

"I believe I found what you were missing, master" I said with a smug smile. His eyes were swelling in bloody tears.

"Eric. I thought I'd never see you again." Sookie said haggardly as tears spilled out over her cheeks.

"My lover, I …" He began to say but I interrupted.

"Eric, she is really weak and malnourished." I warned.

I placed her gently on the ground. Eric was behind her supporting her weight against his chest in an instant. Without any hesitation he bite into his arm, and placed it onto Sookie's mouth. She weakly sucked the blood from his arm. Eric moaned at first, but then kissed the top of her head while he waited. My master was happy again, which before tonight was something I didn't think I would see again. When he felt that she had reached her limit, he pulled his arm away. He began to lovingly smooth her hair while his arm healed.

"Sook?" Jason asked as he made his way through the crowd. "I thought you were a goner!" he said as he kneeled on the ground and pulled her into a hug. "Don't ever scare me like that again."

"Cross my heart." She said in agreement.

(Eric's POV)

I helped Sookie to her feet. Even being held captive for days, she was still the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. Everyone in the group started to crowd around us as they wanted to welcome her back. After everyone greeted her back, I had her all to myself, at least for a moment. So I seized that opportunity and wrapped my arms around her. I kissed her fiercely as my arms traced the length of her back. I didn't care who saw our public display of affection. My lover was alive, and the only constant thought I had at the moment was getting her to a bed. I had missed her terribly, and now I was ready to express my love and need for her.

But then a disturbing thought crossed my mind. Before she was taken, I could sense everything she felt. Now that I've given her blood, I can feel her but not in the way I once did. This was something that really displeased me. What had changed between us? And why did I feel her death? I know she didn't come back as a vampire because I can hear her heart beating, her breathing, and her skin was warm. She was alive, and although it made me very happy, it also left me very perplexed.

"Sookie?" I asked as her eyelids fluttered open. She was smiling sweetly, not expecting to hear what I was about to ask her. Although, I wanted to bask in this moment more than anything, there was something more pressing, in which I had to know the response to.

"I'm afraid I don't understand. I thought I felt your death, but you are standing here before me. How is that so?" I asked utterly confused, as I played out in my head all the possible scenarios that I could think of.

Sookie hesitated a bit on her answer, but then said "You didn't feel my death. You felt our bond dissolve."

I shook my head in disbelief and asked, "But how could that be? Our bond was so strong. There is no possible way to dissolve a bond that strong."

She pulled away from my grasp as the sweet smile faded from her facial features. At this point, I knew something was truly wrong. Something that made her feel that it was best to hide it from me. But I couldn't comprehend how dissolving our bond, as strong as it was, would be even possible.

"Not exactly," she said with a worried expression.

I tensed at her reaction. "What do you mean?"

Sookie shot a worried look at Amelia. "There is a spell that can undo it. Amelia found it."

As a vampire who has been around for many centuries, I have never heard of a spell that could perform a major task like dissolving our bond would be. How had this happened? Where did she find it? And how did I not know that a spell of this stature even existed?

I launched at Amelia, placing my hands around her neck. "So this was your doing?"

"Eric...I didn't want to do it." Amelia said through gasps.

"Eric, stop!" Sookie said as she tried to separate my grasp from Amelia's neck.

"Why was she looking for it? Why is she even here?" I hissed as I tightened my grip. I wanted to make Amelia feel the pain that I felt when I thought Sookie was dying. She had taken away my precious bond with Sookie, and I wanted her to pay for it.

"She had found the spell awhile ago. But she didn't tell me until right before they were forced to remove the bond. The underlings killed Octavia in the process. Octavia was the only person who Amelia told about finding the spell. "

"Octavia told the king of Indiana?" I asked.

"No, we don't know how they found out." She answered quickly.

I let go of Amelia's neck, and she crumpled to the ground gasping for air. "Why was she looking for it in the first place?" I asked angrily.

Sookie looked away from me. Her chin was shaking, "When I first found out about the blood bond, I was worried that….the bond was what was fueling my feelings for you."

She was afraid to look at me. I began to shift nervously from my stance because I didn't want to hear the rest of this. I contemplated the many ways I could kill Amelia, but then Sookie continued.

"She offered to look for a spell to dissolve the bond at that point, and as time went by I never told her to stop looking for it."

"Sookie" Pam said astonished as she shook her head.

"So you wanted this?" I yelled at her.

"No, Eric. Please let me explain." She pleaded, but I didn't want to hear it.

"I risked everything for you. I attacked a king's estate, putting all these people in jeopardy for your vengeance. And you don't even know how you feel about me?" I roared at her.

She flinched and said, "No Eric, please."

"It's almost dawn, and we need to move." I said angrily to everyone as I looked away from her. I couldn't stand to hear anymore. I walked past her, taking the lead of the group. The Were community, although stunned at our public conflict, began to follow my lead. They were extremely tired due to the fighting, and we vampires would need to seek shelter shortly since it was so close to dawn. Jason and Sam flocked to Sookie's side, supporting her as they began to follow us. Although she was almost back to full health, she was having a hard time pulling herself together. It pained me to see her cry, but I felt deeply hurt at this revelation that I couldn't fathom trying to console her.

"Eric, what are we going to do about this situation? The king of Indiana will know something has gone wrong when he sees all of this mess. Our scents are all over the place." Pam said as she pointed around at all the bodies.

"Torch the place." I said as I made my way out of the courtyard. "Leaves no evidence."

"Not so fast, Viking." said a low voice.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey so sorry it took me forever to update, and hope you guys will still read this story. I plan to finish this story soon, maybe November. I had a lot going on, i wrote a novel, got a new job, and bought a new car. So away to spend less money is to finish things like this so i will finish this i promise. And next time i write one, i will have the whole story done and edited before i post. Thanks for reading, and enjoy! Let me know what you think!

Chapter 13

(Sookie's POV)

Eric's arms! Oh, how I love the feel of his muscular arms around me and the way his lips forcefully pressed against mine. I felt safe and alive again. I could get lost in this moment, all my worries faded away because I had the object of my heart's true desire. Why did I ever doubt that? I'll never make that mistake again!

"Sookie?" I heard his smooth voice ask as I reluctantly opened my eyes.

"I'm afraid I don't understand. I thought I felt your death, but you are standing here before me. How is that so?" Oh crap! Why did he have to ask me about that now? We just found each other, after all this craziness. Couldn't this wait until later? All I wanted was be in his arms.

I hesitated for a moment, trying to think of the best way to say this without sending him into a fit of rage. "You didn't feel my death. You felt our bond dissolve."

"But how could that be? Our bond was so strong. There is no possible way to dissolve a bond that strong." He started to tense up as he spoke.

"Not exactly,"

"What do you mean?" he asked fangs extended and thoroughly on edge.

I looked at Amelia and said, "There is a spell that can undo it. Amelia found it."

He launched at Amelia, placing his hands around her neck. "So this was your doing?"

"Eric...I didn't want to do it." Amelia said through gasps.

"Eric, stop!" I screamed as I tried to separate his grasp from Amelia's neck.

"Why was she looking for it? Why is she even here?" he hissed as he tightened his grip.

"She had found the spell awhile ago. But she didn't tell me until right before they were forced to remove the bond. The underlings killed Octavia in the process. Octavia was the only person who Amelia told about finding the spell. "

"Octavia told the king of Indiana?" He asked.

"No, we don't know how they found out." She answered quickly.

He let go of Amelia's neck, and she crumpled to the ground gasping for air. "Why was she looking for it in the first place?" He asked angrily.

I looked away from him. I could feel my chin shaking as tears filled my eyes. This is it, this is the part where I'm going to lose him. I made a stupid mistake and now I'm going to pay for it. "When I first found out about the blood bond, I was worried that….the bond was what was fueling my feelings for you."

I couldn't look at him, I was afraid to see his reaction. I could just imagine the pain on his face. "She offered to look for a spell to dissolve the bond at that point, and as time went by I never told her to stop looking for it."

"Sookie" Pam said astonished as she shook her head.

"So you wanted this?" He shouted at me.

"No, Eric. Please let me explain."

"I risked everything for you. I attacked a king's estate, putting all these people in jeopardy for your vengeance. And you don't even know how you feel about me?"

I flinched and said, "No Eric, please."

He turned away for me and said "It's almost dawn, and we need to move."

He rushed away from me, leaving me in emotional ruins. I've never felt so alone than I did at that moment. All these people witnessed our greatest moment of being reunited, and then our fall out as the truth was exposed. He wouldn't listen to my reasoning. I knew I was wrong not to tell her to stop looking for the spell, but couldn't he understand I just wanted to be sure my feelings were real or not? And have I lost him for good?

I wiped the tears from my eyes as I stood there stunned. Jason put his arm around me, giving me a pitiful look. Sam wasn't too far behind him, duplicating the look. We followed behind the crowd as we made our way to the archway. Some of the group stayed behind to light the fires.

But then I noticed that the crowd, who were previously discussing the scandalous event that just unfolded, was suddenly hushed. I lifted my head to search for the reason why they came to a sudden, yet silent, halt. Then I saw them, and froze in my tracks.

"What are you doing here?" Eric asked bewildered.

"Viking, you are so predictable." He said with a dark chuckle. "You played right into my little scheme."

"Which was?" Eric said in a growl.

"I knew you'd wage war over your beloved wife, here." He said as he pointed at me.

Felipe continued as Victor stood at his side, "You see, the king of Indiana wanted a wedding gift, and I simply wanted more territory. I informed Burt on where Sookie lived, about the blood bond you two shared, and how to break it to make it look like I was actually genuine." Felipie let out a dark chuckle.

"Naturally, he jumped at the offer. When she was taken, and the bond removed, I set another play in motion. I sent the tiger to tell you her whereabouts, and then you jumped at the chance to mobilize the troops for revenge. Looks like you've already taken out half of his guards."

Eric was seething at the moment looked like a Volcano about to erupt. "Well now that's taken care of. We will be leaving."

"Not so fast. There was one factor that I didn't think of before hand. Since the King and the rest of the guards are away from the estate, the process is not yet complete. I need the king dead, which will prompt Edgington to seek revenge, by which time we will have your forces plus the ones I brought with me. Edgington and his forces will be diminished easily."

"Viking, you have two options. You could leave now, and risk both kings coming after you. I will just tell them that when I heard of your scheme, that I rushed to help the king of Indiana, my dear alliance, but I was unfortunately too late. Of course they will kill all the people you hold dear, and then come after you. Or you can choose to fight under my command. And I'll secure your position of sheriff. So Viking what is your answer?"

After a brief pause, Eric said through clenched teeth. "You have my allegiance, your Majesty."

"Smart decision, Northman." Victor said with a dark grin.

"We don't associate ourselves with Vampire politics so we will be on our way. Sookie we can take you home as well." Alcide said as he turned to me.

"You will if you want to see your sister again, wolf." Victor threatened.


	14. Chapter 14

Here is chapter 14. let me know what you think, please review! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 14

(Alcide's POV)

"What have you done to my sister?" I growled. My rage was boiling over, my body tensed with anger as frightening images ran through my mind.

"Nothing ….yet." Felipe said with a stern face. "But if you fail to perform wolf, then she will suffer my wrath."

"If you hurt her..." I said angrily but was interrupted.

"You'll what? I've got thousands of vampires that you'll have to plow through to get to me." Felipe said as his guards rushed to his side with bared teeth.

I couldn't risk my pack going to war just for a member of my family. I would fight regardless, and then go after Felipe and Victor. Nobody threatens my family and gets away with it, especially not a vampire. I evaluated the reactions of my pack after they heard the news. They were as hungry for war as I was. They all wanted a piece of Felipe and after a moment of thinking my options over, I said, "Fine. My pack will join you."

"Perfect. Now as for the other pack, I have people surrounding your village, where your loved ones are at this very moment. So it would be wise if you joined us as well."

More growls erupted from the group. This is why I hated doing business with Vampires, once you start it's like quicksand, impossible to get out of. However all I could think of was my sister, I had to do this for her. We listened to Felipe's plan for battle. Everyone was foaming at the mouth in anger. We would leave the estate as is, bodies strewn everywhere, and then we would attack at the next nightfall. We were all blackmailed into this situation, and had serious resentment for the King. But family was always more important than pride. We made our way off the property and to the safe house for some much needed rest and recovery. Although, I don't know if I'll be able to sleep a wink while my sister is being held hostage.

As we all filled into the house, the tension in the place was overwhelming. I grabbed a cot near the rest of my pack. I saw Sookie walk in next followed by her brother and Sam. I felt sorry for her, but maybe she would learn that Eric couldn't give her everything. But I could, and I wanted too. I hated to see her this way, miserable over a vamp, but this could be good for her. First and foremost, I need to think about the safety of my sister.

(Sookie's POV)

I made my way into the house in a state of shock. Not only did I lose Eric, but also I was bait for a trap this whole time. Now I know, I've been a magnet for danger lately, but I can't just stand by while innocent people are threatened and maybe killed. The house was crowded with cots, couches, and some blow up mattresses. Many vampires were heading down the stairs to the basement where they would rest during the day. Eric was the first one down the steps, and hadn't even glanced at me since the colossal blow up.

"Hey Sook, here are some extra clothes. Some the girls from Alcide's pack, brought an extra set they said you could borrow." Sam said.

"Thank you Sam." I said trying to muster up a smile.

"No problem Sook, there is a bathroom upstairs you could use to clean up, if you want."

"Thanks, I will." I said as I took the clothes, and made my way upstairs.

The house was old, and the wall paper was peeling off of the walls. Not a place Eric would normally stay at. I guess he got this house on short notice. The stairs were creaky, lighting was dim but the place had a certain charm to it. It just needed some sprucing. The bathroom was the first door on the right, and just like the rest of the house it also needed some work.

I looked at myself at the mirror, and I'd never seen myself in such a state. I could probably bathe for a month and still look gross! My hair was a mess, had dried blood on my head, and dirt all over me. I sighed, and turned on the shower head. It took the water a little while before it started to come out, and thankfully it was clear and not brown like I feared it would be. I peeled of my destroyed clothes, and got in the shower. I put my head under the shower head, and started to sob.

One of the girls must have brought some toiletries, and I was thankful that she did. I used a hefty amount of shampoo to clean out my hair. Also, used half of the body wash bottle just to get all the gunk off of me. I made a note to myself to reimburse this person when I got back home. After I was done cleaning up, I felt somewhat better. But not enough, to stop the tears from falling.

I tried to pull myself together as I left the bathroom. The upstairs bedrooms were taken, so I went down stairs to see if there was an open cot still available. There was one next to Sam , so I claimed that one for myself. I got in the sleeping bag, and was dead to the world in no time. A stressful situation like that, can sure wear a girl out!

I felt a nudge on my shoulder hours later, it was bill. I tried to wipe the sleep from my eyes as I sat up in my cot. I looked around and saw that everyone was awake and that it was getting dark already. I had slept the whole day. I looked at Bill, waiting for him to speak.

"Sookie, we are about to launch our attack in a few hours." He said with a concerned look on his face. Nobody was happy about being blackmailed into this war.

"I'm coming with you." I said sternly.

"No, we want you to stay here with the injured."

"We?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes, Sam, Jason and I thought it would be best." He said quietly knowing that wasn't the answer I was looking for.

I looked down and nodded my head sullenly. "Well, that's too bad, because I'm fighting too." I said is I pushed off the covers and got out of the cot.

"I figured you'd say that." He said, "then just….be careful."

"I'm pretty good with chains remember? I'll be just fine." I said semi confidently.

It was already dusk outside, and everyone was preparing for the upcoming battle. Jason was putting chains around his shoulder and grabbing some wooden stakes. The wolf and panther pack were transforming into their animal forms ready for a taste of battle. Sam transformed into his lion form and the vampires all had their fangs extended as they geared up for war.

They began to exit the house, as Felipe's band of goons arrived. I grabbed some chains and put them over my shoulder. The king of Indiana should be returning soon. We'd be able to see his cars from our location. When they returned to the house and see the destruction, they will be at their weakest and more advantageous for us to attack.

I could see headlights coming across a hill, and knew it was time. Everybody started scrambling towards the house. We'd wait in the shadows until it was time to ambush the grievous king and followers. As the vehicles got closer, the vampires were the first in position, careful not to be spotted by the oncoming traffic.

The cars pulled closer toward the courtyard but stopped suddenly. They began to exit their vehicles. Vampires and wolves were looking around the area in astonishment, as they discover all the bodies that were slain the night before. Howls of anguish were released and that was our queue for attack.


	15. Chapter 15

I'm so sorry this took me forever to finish this story. But it is finally completed. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed it so far and left me comments. Also, remember that this story's timeframe was back in 2011, which I think was after I read the 10th book. It does not reflect anything from the TV show, just the books. Please let me know what you think of the last chapter. Thanks!

Chapter 15

Sookie POV

As I look back on this fight, I can't help but to think what a waste of supernatural life it was. Unfortunately, we did not have the same results as the first battle. Although they were ambushed, their grief and need for vengeance were able to setback our forces from taking the estate for awhile. Since we had no true loyalty and were forced to follow the vampire leading the charge, it resulted in many lives lost on our side as well.

They got out of their vehicles, and took notice of the carnage that awaited them. As their cries of anguish filled the skies, we descended upon them quietly in the night. They weren't given the chance to mourn, because a few seconds later they were ambushed by our forces. Felipe was delightfully surprised that Russell had joined Bart back to the royal estate. Now he had his chance to take them both out in one battle.

After our enemy's forces were defeated, the only ones left standing were the King of Indiana and the King of Mississippi. Their deaths were saved till the end, as an example of Felipe's wrath to acquire more territory and to scare anyone who planned to challenge him. They were forced to kneel in front of him, bound by silver and severely beaten. I pitied them as they awaited their final death. It was easy to tell that they were really in love. Even though they were forced to face Felipe they managed to steal some tearful glances at each other.

"My friends we have won" Felipe said as he thrusts his fist into the air. Victor was standing next to him with a smug smile. Knowing him, he probably thought that Felipe would promote him to help rule the new territory. However, Felipe will never make him king of the territory he black mailed everyone into fighting for.

After the fighting had ceased, Felipe made a lengthy victory speech. As he was speaking I couldn't help but look around at the destruction that had ultimately started because of me. The gang of hot shot lost more than half of their pack. It broke my heart to see them grieve their losses. As Felipe was boasting about his victory, we were attending the injured and grieving the loss of the dead. Alcide's pack had lost members too, but were mostly were just banged up. Our vampires that were injured were healing quickly and had only a few losses.

After he his victorious speech was completed, he motioned to Eric and said "end them." Eric looked at him shocked, but knew not to push his luck. I could tell Eric was struggling with the task Felipe gave him. After all, he was the one who married these two. On the other hand, it was Indiana's underlings who took me in the first place. However would he still care about that, since he hasn't seemed concerned with me since he found out why Amelia knew the spell to break our blood bond.

As he looked upon their faces, Burt and Russell were saying their goodbyes with bloody tears streaming down their faces. Eric hovered over their bodies, anger consumed his face, and then he hesitated.

As my attention was focused on Eric's surprising hesitation, out of the corner of my eye I noticed movement to where Felipe was standing. As I glanced over I saw a huge tiger pounce on him and let out a ferocious roar. As Victor realized what had happened, he rushed to Felipe's aide. Eric, seizing his opportunity for revenge, lunged at victor. After a brief struggle, Eric was able to bring Victor to his Final death. Bill and the packs were able to prevent any of Felipe's followers from aiding him. This was the moment we have all been waiting for. We could finally be done with Felipe's reign of terror. Quinn had struggled with Felipe. Felipe was able to take a few bites out of Quinn, but due to Quinn's big size he was able to pin Felipe down. He took one of his huge paws to decapitate Felipe.

At first, I thought I was dreaming, or that I just imagined it. Did this actually just happen? When Felipe met his Final death, everyone stopped what they were doing and looked to Eric and Quinn. It was common knowledge that Eric loathed Quinn.

Quinn shifted back into his human form. Although he was bleeding from the bite marks, he stood tall and proud. "Felipe black mailed me into giving Eric information on Sookie's whereabouts. He didn't give me all the details and I had no idea it would come to all of this. However when one of his underlings leaked knowledge about his plan, I rushed here as fast as I could. When I got here, the fighting was already over. I saw through the bushes that he was going to command Eric to do, what he made all of you do, and decided it was time to end this once and for all. Sorry, it took me so long to finally do what needed to be done. From now on I am a free man, and will not take orders from anyone anymore."

Eric tall and brooding walked up to Quinn, after a moment of both of them sizing each other up. Eric extended his hand to him. Quinn, cautiously, shook his hand. Although no words were exchanged, I think they finally came to an understanding of sorts. Of course I'd seriously doubt if they'd become best buds, but not trying to kill each other is a definite improvement.

After the handshake was over, Eric and Pam were consulting with the King of Indiana and the King of Mississippi on what to do next. Since this was vampire business, the panther and were pack's collected their injured and dead. What decision they came to I still don't know but I'm just glad that Felipe and Victor aren't around anymore to terrorize us. What would make this moment perfect is if Eric was leaving with me.

It took me awhile to readjust back to my normal routine. But after a month, it was time I put my big girl britches on and start living again. I tried to get in touch with Eric multiple times within that month, but he never returned my calls or I always missed him at Fangtasia. Pam was cold towards me as well, no pun intended. When I saw her at Fangtasia she wouldn't even look at me. I wondered if I'd ever be able to make this right again.

Bill had stayed with me a lot at the beginning. Not in a romantic way, but just to check on me. Now he only comes by every once and awhile. I guess things with him and Judith are going very well. Jason and Sam also come around the house a lot too.

After a long double shift at Merlotte's bar, I came home to an empty house. I did my normal nightly routine, and got into bed. I turned off the light on my nightstand, and even though I was tired I couldn't fall asleep. So I just laid there contemplating everything that has happened in the past few months. After awhile I finally fell asleep, only to be woken up by a cold hand slowly caressing my cheek. I opened my eyes, and to my surprise Eric was lying next to me in bed.

I rubbed the sleepiness from my eyes, mainly because I thought I was dreaming. But when I opened my eyes he was still there calmly waiting for me to say something. At that moment I felt my throat close up, and tears well up in my eyes. I tried to say something, but I was too shocked. Tears started streaming down my face, but he wiped them away before they got very far.

"What are you doing here?" I said between sobs.

"Well if you'd like me to leave..." but before he could finish his sentence I grabbed him and shook my head. A sly smile spread across his face. "Don't cry, Sookie."

"I thought I had ruined us, Eric."

"No, you didn't, but I did." I looked at him confused and shocked.

"What do you mean?" I asked in disbelief.

He let out a sigh and said "Our blood bond was something I cherished even though I might not have expressed that enough to you. It was a direct line from me to you. And when I heard that you wanted it to dissolve, from my perspective it felt like you wanted to dissolve our relationship entirely. After all the planning and fighting that I conducted for your vengeance, when I thought they had killed you, was for nothing. I realize, now that I've had a chance to think it over, that I didn't take your feelings into consideration."

"You have to know that when I asked her that, it was a long time ago. When I was unsure if my love for you was fueled by our blood bond or by true feelings. After a while, I forgot all about the spell, because I knew my feelings for you were and are real."

"I know that now." He said as he wiped away some more tears.

"So where have you been? I went to Fangtasia and your house multiple times looking for you. I was scared something might have happened to you. Has the business with the Kings been settled?"

"Most of it has been settled. We had the matter of determining who will rule the land Felipe controlled. The King of Mississippi and Indiana took the majority of Felipe's territory except for Louisiana."

"Who's in charge of Louisiana?" I said shocked.

"I am. I was reward Kingship, as a repayment for not killing them when I was ordered to and as an apology for when they took you."

"Your king of Louisiana?" I said is shock.

"Yes and my first royal decree is to officially spend my first night as King with my Queen, if she'll have me."

I smiled and nodded. "Definitely"

I was relieved to have him back in my life, and especially in my bed. It's true what they say about make up sex, it's the best there is.

THE END


End file.
